The Complete Life Story of Me, the Ice Queen
by CaitlinLovesYou
Summary: EPiL0GUE ADDED 0N 5.2.06! [formerly x0xCrAZiiTUBBieFiCWRiTeRx0x]
1. Prologue

Hello to all of my fellow readers out there! Well, this is my first HSM fanfic, so be nice, please? Okay, I've read a LOT of everybody else's HSM fics, and they're REALLY, REALLY, REALLY great and inspiring. So i want to thank all of you for being such awesome authors! Oh well, on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HiGH SCHOOL MUSiCAL! coughinmydreamscough Does owning the soundtrack count? Okay, okay, you caught me. I, sadly, do NOT own anything related to High School Musical. Except the sountrack, and as soon as the DVD comes out, I will own that too! Muahaha.

* * *

**.:PR0L0GUE:.**

Yes. It's me, the Ice Princess at my high school. Miss Sharpay Evans, little sister by only three minutes of Ryan Evans, daughter to Paris and David Evans. This is just a small glimpse of my life. In fact, my real life is much worse than it sounds. Do you really want to know what went on in my life, the main things? If you do, please—be my guest and read on. But be forewarned. My life is NOT and I repeat NOT the perfect, happy, carefree life that everybody else thinks my brother and I live.

The truth is that, well, if you really want to know, you'll read it in my "Age 5" section. I remind you once again that if you don't really give a care what goes on in my life, like everybody in the world, don't read this. I don't want flames or anything, so please, just read this if you care. Read this if you care how much it hurts to be me.


	2. Infant Blues

My brother and I were born in Beverly Hills, California. Our mother was a famous singer and actress who was basically extremely rich, and our father happened to be a director of a film she was working on, and they fell in love there, got married, and had Ryan and me as their twin children on May 5th.

Now, at age one until I was about three or four, I was known as the crier out of the two of us. You know me, the sort of bratty, bossy, crybaby type of girl? Yeah that was how it was. I cried over EVERYTHING. Seriously though, Ryan was always the tough one. He grew to be my protector. My guardian. No matter what, he was always there for me whenever I felt lost, unloved, uncared for, and al those painful emotions. I don't think he would ever let anything happen to me. I would be lost without Ryan.

I'm getting pretty off-subject aren't I? Well, let's travel to one of my memories of when I was one… Let me think…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_I was sleeping in me and Ryan's double sized crib when the first thing of proof that Ryan truly cared for me happened. Since I always was the louder one, Ryan was the quieter one. He was sitting there, quiet as a mouse while I napped, thumb in my mouth and the whole shebang. Then I remember mommy and daddy yelling about…something. They were fighting as they always did. _

_"I know about Melissa, David!" Mommy screamed, steam almost coming out of her ears. Daddy looked like he was about to slap her upside the head. _

_"SHE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he retorted. _

_Mommy had tears running down her face. "I-I don't think we should b-be together anym-more, David," she whispered, pain lacing her words. "Just g-go." And he did. He packed up his things and left. He left without a last glance at his wife, and his year-old twins, almost oblivious to the whole situation. But we knew. _

_Well, Ryan knew. He knew from the moment he heard the heartbreaking sobs come from mommy's room. Ryan just sat and waited until I woke up from mommy's cries. Daddy had cheated on mommy. He never came back. _

_As for me, I didn't like being woken up by loud noises. They scared me. Mr. Bear made things better. Then I wasn't scared anymore. I blinked my eyes open and saw Ryan sitting there, looking so sad. I felt an empty space inside me and I knew somehow that daddy had left us. So, being as tired, cranky, and scared as I was at the moment, I did the only thing that I could think of. My face scrunched up and I started bawling. _

_Ryan looked up at me. Then he unconsciously started patting my arm, trying to calm me down, but failed. **(A/N: Awwh!)** Mommy's bed creaked and she groaned, coming into the room. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, not wanting us to see her weakness. But we already knew. _

_"Come here, pumpkin…" she said. She lifted me up and rubbed my back until my sobs became whimpers and sniffles. She set me down again. "Oh yes, how's my quiet angel?" she said to Ryan while picking him up. He cooed. I started crying again since I was no longer the center of attention. **(A/N: Very Sharpay-ish, huh?) **She immediately put Ryan down and scooped me up again. I continued to cry until the phone rang. Mommy jumped up. "Hold on a minute, sweetheart. Mommy will be right back, okay?" But I continued crying._

_Then, Ryan lifted his hand and pointed to Mr. Bear on the diaper changing table. Mommy picked it up and handed it to me. I immediately stopped crying and lay back down, hugging the stuffed animal, and my thumb automatically made its way into my mouth again, beginning to doze off. Mommy looked at Ryan slyly, kissed him on the head, muttered "Thank you, Ry." and ran to the phone. Ryan crawled up next to me and soon we were both fast asleep. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.  
**

See how much I needed Ryan? After dad left the family, mom became more and more stressed out by the minute. I don't know HOW she managed the whole next year after that. Being a single mother of TWINS for heck's sake isn't the easiest thing in the world, you know. Ryan and I missed dad, though. Who grows up without a father? We didn't even learn the words "dada, or daddy" existed until we were three. But that's another story. Soon, we turned two years old, and more difficulties for our mother were just around the corner.


	3. Toddler Troubles

**Thanks to Lissical for my first review! YAY ME! P**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

On our second birthday, I'd say that things became harder for everybody. Especially our mom. Ryan, being the kind of clumsy, careless little buy that he was, used to go out into the yard and pick all of mom's good flowers and hand them to her when she seemed sad. I think mom was going to explode with anger because she admired her garden, and Ryan was KILLING HER PLANTS. She always faked a smile and thanked him anyways because she knew he was only doing that because he cared. This went on until there was dirt tracked on the cement and all the flowers died. Then she told Ryan not to pick the flowers anymore since she was a "very happy camper". Ryan believed her.

I usually ignored them. I was busy scribbling pictures with crayons and I didn't really care what Ryan was up to. I was horribly spoiled already. My room was jammed with toys and books and pillows—anything I wanted. Mom tried to make us happy, trying to in the wrong ways, just because she didn't want her only kids to feel the way she did. I was preoccupied with all the things I could get, that I didn't learn to share things, and I didn't have good manners, and I only cared about myself, not Ryan…yet. I was a spoiled rotten toddler, what else could I do?

My brother didn't have much. That was because he never asked for anything, unlike me. I would pound my fists on the handle of shopping carts when I saw something I wanted. Mom always would buy it for me. Ryan would just look around. It seemed like he wanted something, like a dump truck on a shelf, but he never had a fit about wanting mom to buy it for him. He would just glance at mom's face while I had my hissy fits, and toddle past the toy.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_I was jumping up and down on Ryan and my king sized bed. He was practicing the alphabet with mommy. I was singing songs I learned from my favorite educational show, Barney. _

_"I..wuv you!..You wuv…me!...We a hap-py…fam…awe!" My unbelievably high pitched voice sounded around the room and I gasped for air in between words. Finally, I flopped down again because I forgot the words to the rest of the song. I frowned. So I went out of the room and into the kitchen where mommy and Ryan were. They were eating cereal together. _

'Why am I not with them?'_ My mind screamed. Ryan was hogging mommy all to himself! Maybe mommy hated Sharpay. Maybe she wanted her to go far, far away! "I WANT CER'AL TOO!" I screeched. "I…" I stomped my foot. "WANT…" I stomped again. "IT!" I stomped one last time. Boy, was I one heck of a kid. Then a lump rose in my throat and I thrust myself onto the ground and kicked my feet. The waterworks came and I kept on pounding my fists. Mommy carried me into my room for a time out. I didn't like time outs. I sobbed for a very long time. I didn't know how long because I woke up two hours later in my bed. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with the hand that wasn't in my mouth._

_"Mommy…?" I called. No one answered. Not even Ryan. I tried again, a little louder this time. "Mommy!" Silence. I grabbed Mr. Bear from under my blanket and hugged him. My lower lip started to tremble. _'Where is she?' _"MOMMY?" I yelled as loud as I could, but nobody came. The sensation of being alone and scared swept over me. You know what I did, right? The only thing I felt that I needed to do? Yes. That._

_After sobbing as loud as I could, Ryan came into the room, rubbing his eyes too. I looked up and saw him. _

_"S'arpay?" he asked me. My cries were subsiding and I sniffled. "What's w'ong?"_

_I couldn't talk yet. I tried to, but the only sounds I made were choked cries and more sniffles. Ryan climbed onto the bed next to me._

_"Are you 'kay?" He asked again. Then he hugged me._

_"W-whewe mom-my g-go?" I managed to blurt out. _

_Ryan smiled. "Outside." He kissed me on the cheek. (**A/N: squees Can't you see Little Ryan doing this?)** "Come see." Then he grabbed my hand and he led me out to the garden where mommy was. She was planting new flowers where Ryan had pulled them out of the ground earlier. I smiled, not letting go of his hand yet, and he didn't let go of mine. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

Everything was fine after that, despite my bratty habits. A few months later, when we were two and a half, Ryan, unbelievably was showing signs of being ready for potty training. Before me. Mom made such a big deal out of it, praising him and stuff. I was jealous. Very jealous. I wanted mom to spend time with me too.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Mommy was spending so much time with Ryan in the bathroom, and never ever had time to read or play with Sharpay. I felt lonely because mommy loved Ryan more than me, or so I believed then. I mean, really! Ryan got to wear pull-ups and all I had were stupid diapers! I had various tantrums because of it. _

_"Very good, Ryan!" I heard mommy say from the bathroom. Then I heard the potty flush. _

_"Meanie…" I muttered under my breath. When Ryan came back, he had a smug smile on his face, like he was proud of himself or something. He looked like he was going to rub the fact that he was potty trained and I wasn't in my face. So I hit him as hard as I could. He fell down and started crying. I knew I was in "Big trouble, young lady", so I ran and hid under my bed._

_Mommy rushed over to Ryan. "What's wrong, cupcake?" She wiped his tears away. _

_"S'arpay hitted me!" he said. Mommy found me, I started crying too, because mommy looked mad. _

_"I SAWII MOMMY! I SAWII WYAN!" I don't really remember what happened after that. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK**:.

Anyways, I refused to be potty trained. The Evans family is stubborn. I inherited that. Mom began to worry that I wasn't going to be able to be in the same Preschool as Ryan if I wasn't trained by September next year. What would I do without Ryan if we went to separate Preschools as him? Our third birthday came, and I still wasn't potty trained. September was right around the corner…

* * *

**Will Ryan and Sharpay get into the same Preschools? DUN DUN DUN...**


	4. Preschool Problems: Year 1

**Thank you all for your reviews! Does anybody have any ideas for Sharpay's second year of Preschool? I have a slight case of writers block. Blech.**

* * *

If I gave you one guess as to if I went to the same Preschool as Ryan, would you be correct? If you said we went to the same one, you're correct. How? Ask Ryan. HE taught me how to…you know. I think it was because he didn't want to leave me behind or anything. Why? I'm not sure, since he always is nice to me, except I, in my prissy ways, find some way to push him away. Of course, I didn't know better. Man, when I look back, I'm asking myself how could I be so _stupid_?

"Sharpay! Dinner!" Ryan called up to me from the bottom of the stairs. You know, I could really care less about going downstairs, facing my mom and twin brother, and waiting until everybody else is finished eating, at least not now. My memories are way too overwhelming. I groaned.

"I. Don't. Care," I called back down. Secretly I was hoping that everybody would buy that excuse and I could go back into my own little "fantasy world". I heard his footsteps coming towards the closed door. Then I started to panic because 'Oh my God I look like a heard of big, mean elephants came stampeding over me like I was a lone peanut'. I FELT like a freaking peanut! Ryan crept closer.

"Come on, Shar," he began.

"Ew! Don't call me that!" I blurted out. I hated that nickname.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Come on _Sharpay_. Mom wants you downstairs at the table in five minutes, kay?"

"Fine, fine." He left, and I reluctantly rolled off my bed and brushed my "oh-so-silky-and-shiny hair", washed my "flawless" face and brushed my "pearly white" teeth. Then I trudged downstairs. Another memory hit me as I sat down at the table.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"S'arpay. Sit down." Ryan was instructing me on how to…not wear diapers all the darned time. _

_"No." I said. _

_"Pwetty pwease?" he said._

_"No." I crossed my arms. _

_"S'arpay, you got to!" Then he leaned over and whispered something else in my ear. "If you learn how to go potty, then you will go to Pweschool wit' me!" I looked at him. His face told me that he couldn't go to Preschool without me. So I agreed. Man, he was a GREAT teacher. There were…accidents…but let's not point those out._

_"I wuv you, S'arpay." He randomly said after I learned. Mommy was proud of me too. Now Ryan and I could go to the same school, thankfully. He took me over to this chart (**A/N: You know those toilet training chart things with the stickers?) **and ran off for a second. He came back with a sticker sheet. "Star for me, heart for you." So, he stuck a heart-shaped sticker on mine. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:. **

I didn't realize that was staring at Ryan all through dinner.

"Are…you okay?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"You were, like, out of it there for a minute."

"Oh…"

"So, are you okay?"

"I think…" I excused myself and went back upstairs. Ryan probably thought I was a freak or something when I was just STARING at him. No, I don't love him that way. That's…somebody else. I love Ryan as a brother. That's all he is. My brother who has cared for me all of my whole entire life and all I give him is _hell_.

"Oh god, I'm so _stupid_!" I thought aloud. "And I'm named after a freaking _dog!" _I added as an afterthought. My eyes stung with tears. I hurriedly wiped them away. I wouldn't, couldn't cry for the past. Could I? No. Not the Ice Queen.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_It was the first day of Preschool. All mommy packed was what Miss Shannon told her to bring for us. They were two extra sets of clothes, just in case. Ryan was actually excited to go to that place. I was shaking with fear. There were so many other kids there that I didn't know, and they would probably be mean to me. I clung to mommy like superglue. _

_"Okay, Ryan, Sharpay, I want you to have a fun day today, alright?" Mommy said. I was still clinging on to her._

_"Kay, Mommy," said Ryan, giving her a goodbye kiss. He stepped back to see if I was going to come with him or not. _

_"I don't wanna go!" I screamed. She tried to talk me into going. "NO! NO! NO!" I protested. "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" _

_"Please, Sharpay. I promise you will have a great time." I was shaking harder because I had started crying. Again. Mommy hugged me. "Don't you want to be a big girl?" _

_"NO! NO! NO!" I wailed. Ryan was staring at the blocks in the corner, probably debating whether or not to run over there and play with them, or stay here with mommy and me. _

_Miss Shannon and mommy finally were able to pry me off her. They tried talking sense into me, but I wouldn't listen. After about five more minutes, mommy said goodbye to me and left, before she was late for her classes. Noticing she was gone, I had another tantrum and the crying wouldn't stop. _

_"I WANT MOMMY! MOMMY…WHERE ARE…YOU! MOM-…MY! COME…BACK!" I sobbed. Miss Shannon led me over to a table where she sat me down, Ryan following us. _

_"S'arpay, Mommy come back later," he told me. He sat down next to me. I was still sobbing. Half an hour later, I stopped because I was exhausted. But Ryan never left my side. Soon I was actually calm enough for story time. Ryan took my hand and brought me over to the "Story Circle" and sat down next to me. Miss Shannon read "The Cat in the Hat" to us. After that, we learned the ABC song and had apple slices and orange juice for snack. Naptime was next, and I fell asleep instantly from all they crying. _

_"Night-night, S'arpay," Ryan said. He kissed my forehead and went to sleep also. Preschool was okay, I decided after that day, because Ryan was there. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

**

* * *

I think Ryan is so ADORABLE in here! Just so you know, the twins do NOT love each other in that way. I'm just showing how much Ryan cares for his little sis.**


	5. Preschool Problems: Year 2

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! Reviews make me happy! Here's your info:**

**First, to H357, the non italics is the present, just to clear that up. The italics are memories.  
Next to thefanfichunter, sorry this isnt a ryan/sharpay! I have plans for a troypay later on, if you like those.  
Finally, to Charmed OTH fan, emily fila, pollypocket911, and everyone else, thanks again for the reviews! Well, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

When I was four, nothing really changed since I was three. Well, the good thing is that when I was four and a half, I lost the habit of sucking my thumb, finally. Oh yeah, and I made a best friend, Rachel. But that was way at the end of the year, so she wasn't a real big chunk of my childhood. Ryan was a different story. He was my only friend and I was his. We did everything together. But now I have to admit that he was just a tad bit overprotective. 

For example, like every time that somebody would come over to me and try to play with me, like if they tried to take away anything I was playing with, he would get mad and tell them to "Go 'way!". Then he would have to sit in the blue chair for a time out for three minutes. But I think that he thought it was worth it or something like that. Around the time when I hung around with Rachel, Ryan kind of drifted away from me. We didn't notice that because he had his best friend, Steven. For the last two or three months of the last year of Preschool, we hardly paid attention to each other.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Rachel and I were at the tables, scribbling "pretty" pictures with markers, crayons, and all that stuff. Ryan was with Steven building towers with blocks and then smashing cars into them to make them fall over. They did this over and over just for the thrill of it. _

_"Okay, everybody, time to clean up!" Miss Shannon announced. Then she put that Barney song on the radio to help us get into the mood to pick up what we played with. And everybody, except me, who thought cleaning up was dramatically overrated, ran off to the bathroom to hide out until everybody else finished cleaning without me. I'm such a sneak, aren't I? We left, for the day after that, never giving each other a second glance. Ryan and I, that is. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

That part is true. Once Ryan met Steven and I met Rachel, we weren't as close. I mean, we weren't as close as we were before. Ryan would still protect me and stuff, but that wasn't very frequent. This went on of course, until when we were five, and something very unexpected happened that changed our lives forever.

* * *

**Sorry that this chappie was so short, but I can't think of too many things that can happen! Oh well, in the NEXT chapter, something bad happens. DUN DUN DUN...so stay tuned!**


	6. Don't Leave Me: Part 1

**Kindergarten is beginning! YAY! LoL.

* * *

.:FLASHBACK:. **

_"Mommy, I don't wanna go to Kindergarten!" I whined. I stamped my foot on the cold hard wood floors and pouted. Ryan was up early, pushing past the fear evident in his facial expression. While I was fighting for my way, he was picking an outfit for his first day. _

_"You'll love it better than Preschool, I promise."_

_"But I don't WANNA go!" _

_"It's gonna be fun," Ryan said. "Probably."_

_Mommy picked me up and carried me into the room. "This may seem like a longer day to you guys, so don't forget, I will come back later to pick you up, okay?" Ryan nodded. _

_"Bye." He said. "S'arpay, hurry up!"_

_"I don't wanna go." I repeated as if nobody had heard me the first time. Mrs. Erickson had jut finished talking to another student and their parents, and headed over to us. She waved at us. _

_"You must be…" she glanced down at her clipboard. "Ryan and Sharpay!" Ryan nodded._

_"I don't wanna go to Kindergarten," I told her. Mommy's eyes got wide and she quickly covered up what I had just said. _

_"Oh…I'm so sorry about that. It's just that I think that somebody is just a little n-e-r-v-o-u-s about their first day." She had spelled out the word 'nervous' so I couldn't understand._

_I frowned as Mrs. Erickson smiled at me. "Don't worry, Sharpay. We're all going to have a great day today."_

_I climbed down and walked over to Ryan. Mommy and Mrs. Erickson kept talking after that for a few more minutes, and then Mommy said that she needed to get going, and that she loved us very much. I was fine until ten minutes after she left. Then I began crying hysterically and Ryan had to put his arm around my shoulders. I did NOT want to be there. Why couldn't I go back to Rachel? _

_Little did I know that another classmate of mine was staring at me. He was wearing an adorable little basketball jersey, and he was standing next to another boy with big hair. _

_Mrs. Erickson led them to the playground outside that had a basketball hoop. "Come on guys. Let's play some basketball, Troy and Chad."_

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

Kindergarten was another story. You know how easy a life in Preschool is? Yeah. When we moved up to the big school, the Elementary School, Ryan and I were more than a little nervous. We were freaked. What if Stephen and Rachel weren't going to the same school? The answer to that was no, and so we were basically devastated. Then what would we do? But those were petty problems. One huge problem was right out the door, and I do mean that literally.

About a month into Kindergarten, just as Ryan was settling as a friend to Troy and Chad, and I was making friends with a girl named Taylor McKessie, we were randomly getting ready for school, and there was a knock on the front door. Our mom went to get it.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Did you really think that you could kick me out of the house, Paris? Yeah? Well you're a stupid son of a—"_

_"PLEASE, DAVID! THE KIDS ARE UPSTAIRS!" Mommy cut him off before he could finish. They were fighting. Who was David? They kept on yelling and yelling and screaming. _

_Meanwhile, Ryan and I were sitting on our bed, listening in to the argument. You could say we were scared crapless. His hand was clinging onto mine like a magnet._

_"I'm scared, S'arpay," he stated. "What's happening to Mommy?"_

_"I…don't know…" I answered. "Ryan?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't leave me."_

_"I won't." _

_I hesitated. "Pinkie swear?" He managed a small smile. _

_"Pinkie swear." We linked pinkies and shook on it. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

I have no idea what happened after that, because Ryan and I woke up in the hospital later that day. I found out two things about the mysterious David. Number one, he was the father that had walked out on our family when we were a year old. And sadly, number two, he was violent and abusive. Dangerous. What if he came back?

* * *

**OOOH. A cliffhanger. Sort of. Review! o.O**


	7. Don't Leave Me: Part 2

**This is not a new chappie, by the way. This is kind of a continuation of "Don't Leave Me", so happy reading!**

* * *

I found out later on that day that my mom, Ryan, and I had been abused. By our _father _of all people. Correction, Ryan and my father and my mom's husband. That day in the hospital I had woken up fist. I looked around the room and it killed me to see what I saw. My mom was in a bed with bandages around her head, sleeping, I hoped. Ryan was in a bed beside mine also asleep. Ryan and I weren't bandaged or hurt too badly, because we only has a few cuts and bruises, none too severe.

Ryan and I, like you know, had been hiding in our room at the time when mom had been practically beaten up and thrown against the wall. Then our father came over to us. He found our room and burst into the door just as we burst into tears.** (A/N: Don't you just want to kick David's butt for doing this?)** He grabbed my arm and Ryan's arm. All I remember was flying, at least I think, across the room, colliding with…something, and then everything was black.

Here's what I remember after I woke up:

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_I slowly opened me eyes, but quickly shut them again because there was a huge bright light shining in my face. Then I tried to sit up, but couldn't. It hurt too much. I whimpered in as this sharp pain shot through my body. At the same time that happened, Ryan shot up out of his sleep, gasping for air. _

_"S'arpay? W-what's going on?" he gasped. "I woke up to this…feeling. I don't know what it was. It hurts, though." _

_"I…don't kn—" Then I stopped. Did he just say he woke up to this…feeling? The same time that pain shot through me? I was confused. And I hurt. I didn't try to move because I was scared that it would hurt too much. I held back tears because, maybe, just maybe, if I did cry, that would hurt too. I didn't like the pain. _

_Then we could hear the nurse talking to the witness. _

_"So you heard screaming and crashing within the household?"_

_"Yes," the man said. It sounded like Mr. Connor, our neighbor. _

_"Then you called 911, right, Mr. Connor?" So it was. _

_"Yes. While I was calling, I saw a man run from the house and speed away in his car." _

_"Is that all you know?" He nodded._

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you. You may be dismissed." Our dad had escaped. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

Nobody ever found our dad again. Ryan and I were only five years old at the time so we couldn't do anything. My mom did everything she could to try and find him, but we think that he fled the country. He was sure to be back someday to finish what he started.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This is NOT a chapter. **

**Just to clear another thing up, I am NOT abandoning this story or putting it on hiatus. So don't worry! Okay, I just wanted to thank penguinsrock12 for the nomination! THANKS SOOO MUCH! Sorry, I kind of have a habit of thanking everybody all the time…oh well. Thanks to everybody everywhere!**

**Another thing is that I'll try to update at least two times a day. So keep reading and reviewing and I'll be typing the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everybody on fanfiction(dot)net!**

**-x0xCRAZiiTUBBieFiCWRiTeRx0x**


	9. Calming Down Until it Repeats

When Ryan and I were six, everything was calmer. But then again, you know how things are calm BEFORE the storm? That's how I would describe this year. Well, before I get into the horrible stuff, how about I give you a happier memory of a day in first grade? Okay, okay, it's not happy, but it describes my relationship with Troy and Ryan.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_It was a pretty normal day and mommy was dropping us off at the first grade classroom. Ryan looked so cute because he had lost his two front teeth over the summer. I didn't. Except there was one on the bottom that was pretty loose. So she dropped us off and Ryan and I immediately went to each others' side. Ever since the day our daddy had come and hurt us, we never ever left each other anywhere. We had exactly 25 minutes before class started so Ryan pulled me by the hand outside where we sat down on the bench watching everyone else._

_Troy was playing with Chad and this other new boy. Yes, they were playing basketball. Ryan was friends with them too, but ever since _he_ had come back into our lives, he usually world hang out with me. _

_Ryan and I were busy minding our own business, when out of nowhere, well, out of Troy's hands by accident, a basketball came soaring over to where we were and before I could duck or anything, it smacked me upside the head. _

_For a second, I just sat there, dazed. Ryan's jaw was hanging open. _

_"Are you okay, Sharpay?" he seemed to be examining where the ball had just hit me. When he didn't see the flesh or anything, he turned around and yelled his head off at Troy, Chad, and that other kid. _

_"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT BALL, BOLTON!" he screamed at them. They froze and stared at him. Slowly, I snapped out of the "dazed" arena, and the pain slowly crept back on me. At first it didn't hurt. I was mad at Troy for hitting me!_

_"Troy Bolton," I spat. But then it _did_ hurt. It _throbbed_. Another lump rose in my throat but I tried to swallow it. I was a big girl. Big girls didn't cry. No they didn't. Oh well, I couldn't help it. The anger, hurt, and pain overwhelmed me and my emotions, so basically, the waterworks came even if I didn't WANT them too. Ryan heard me and spun around. _

_"Sharpay? What's wrong?" I couldn't answer. Ryan pulled me up on my feet and led me to the nurse's office, shooting Troy a dirty look as we passed. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:. **

You can see why I never liked Troy after that. But I didn't really care about that back then. All I knew was that I felt like I was better than him. After all, Ryan and I starred in all of the Kindergarten's plays and talent shows. I could sing, too. So could my brother. We put our talents to work, and sort of…pushed the rest of the world away form us.

We didn't know any better. All we had was each other. That was when my attitude came to be. I hated Troy, and I came to love the only one who loved me. Ryan.

* * *

**Yeah...Sharpay's attitude was born right around this time. It's all David's fault! Sadly, more bad tings have to happen later on. The storm is approaching.**


	10. A Whole New World

**More answers for the people!**

**To lol925, guess wut? You know how you said that you thought Troy and Sharpay liked each other, you're right! Later on in the story, they might just get a bit...closer. Maybe they won't hate each other after all! .:HiNTHiNT:.**

**To penguinsrock12, David is the twins' father. Kay.**

**Remember, the customer, or in this case, the reviewer, is ALWAYS right! I dunno, i thought that just fit in there. Next chappie!

* * *

**

.:FLASHBACK:.

_We celebrated Ryan and my seventh birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's. Since we were unbelievably rich, we afforded to invite the whole class and their parents. It was my mom's idea, you know. Ryan and I had better things to do. For example, we would rather practice for our upcoming play, Beauty and the Beast. I was Beauty and he was the Beast. Or, we also would rather sing songs that be stuck at a germy kiddy place. We would rather be anywhere but here. _

_"This is dumb," I said. _

_"Yeah," Ryan said. "Wanna sneak onto that stage over there? We can practice our songs!" _

_I cocked my head at him. "Fine. But you better not get us in trouble."_

_"I'll try." So we went. We headed to that place where all those electronic animals were standing. Ryan tripped over one of them and its arm fell off. "Ooops." _

_"Idiot!" I said. We were lucky nobody was in that room at the moment. Another thing we didn't know was that the microphones were on. "What do you wanna sing?"_

_"I dunno." We finally decided on practicing random songs. Just then, I remembered that I had brought my portable karaoke machine with me in my backpack in case I got bored. This was the time for it, so I got it out. _

_"See? Look what I brought, Ryan!" I exclaimed, showing him the karaoke machine. He smiled at me. _

_"I'm proud to call you my sister!" I turned it on. The first song started to play, and so Ryan and I started to sing. Singing is our passion. It sort of takes both of us into this whole other world where nothing could break us out of out "trance". We usually sang two part songs together, and here was one now. _

R: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

_People had begun to gather around us to watch. We were good, so I think they thought it was part of the show. I don't know why they thought a pair of seven year old twins were professionals. This was freaking _Chuck E. Cheese's_! Then it was my part. _

S: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

R: Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

S: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world!  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
An hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath--it gets better!)  
I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

R: A whole new world!  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment, red-letter)

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole  
new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be

R: A thrilling chase

S: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

_By the time we finished, the whole place was crowded around the stage, watching us. Sentences like "They're so adorable!", "Is this part if the show?", and "Look how cute they are!" wove through the air. So they microphones WERE on. Whoops. They audience began to applaud us, and we looked at each other. We shrugged, and accepted the applause coming from everyone around us. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

We didn't know that this moment was one of the last happy memories we would have in a very long time. Trouble was just around the corner.


	11. Why Are You Doing This?

**WARNING: THiS iS A SAD CHAPTER!**

* * *

I didn't lose my front teeth until I was eight. Wait, that was pretty random. Never mind that then. When I was eight, he came back again. We knew secretly that he would come back someday, but this time, it was so unexpected. It was the summer before third grade started, and Ryan and I were outside. Mom was inside the house at the time, we were in the backyard.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_The doorbell rang. I could see through the crack that whoever it was looked like a huge shadowy figure. The person shifted its position and the sun glared off of a shiny object. From where I was I could see it was a _pointy_ object. My stomach churned. '_I don't think that's a good idea,_' I thought to myself. _

_"Ry, can you get the door?" Mom yelled from upstairs. _

_"Kay, mom," he said. So he went to the door. I gasped._

_"Ryan, DON'T!" I croaked. But my voice was too hoarse with fear for him to hear me. Ryan unlocked the door and it whipped open. _

_"Hello, Ryan." Ryan froze. Then I could see from my hiding place that he was trembling. Hard. "Daddy's home." David pushed my brother down onto the ground and slammed the door behind him. The whole house vibrated because of the impact. We were almost shaking as hard as the house was for that brief second. _

_We couldn't say anything, we could hardly move. We were frozen with fear. He raised the pointy object, the shiny butcher's knife. My heart sank and I had to swallow the scream in my throat and shut my eyes as tight as I could. _

_The knife was coming down. David was _smiling

_"Honey, who was at the door?" The voice of our mother sounded through the house. David stopped. I took this second to do the only thing I could. _

_"RUN, RYAN!" I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before. Ryan scrambled up from the ground and ran halfway up the stairs, then froze and looked at me. Mom was just coming out of her room and saw Ryan. _

_"What's wrong, Ry--" she stopped, seeing the look on Ryan's face. His chin was trembling, and his eyes welled up with unshed tears as he looked at me. As this happened, David jerked his head towards the direction of the scream before. His gaze caught mine and he smirked happily. He found me. He began to step towards me slowly. _

_Mom finally saw him and she gasped. "D-David…s-stop, please…" Her voice was barely audible. I stepped backwards at the same pace that David was stepping forwards._

_Suddenly there was a shout from the stairs. "HEY, YOU COWARD, I'M OVER HERE!" It was Ryan. David whipped around and ran towards mom and Ryan. They ran up the stairs, David following them. _

_"Shar…pay!" Mom yelled while running. I heard doors slamming and being banged on. "Call...police…" Was all I managed to hear. So I ran towards the phone, grabbed it, and ran to the only place I could think of. My fingers barely could push the 9 and the two 1's on the phone. I shut the closet door behind me and turned the lock with a **click**. _

_"911. What is your emergency?" the person on the other line said. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. I cleared my throat and swallowed. _

_"H-hurry up 'c-cause my…dad-dy's trying t-to kill us…" I blurted out, my voice cracking. I hung up. I was shaking so hard now that I curled up in the corner of the pitch-black closet, wrapped my arms around myself, and buried my face into my knees. I was scared. The shaking wouldn't stop. The screams and voices wouldn't stop. _

_"W-why are you doing this to us, daddy?" I whispered to myself. The sound of sirens pulling up was outside. I don't think I was ever happier to hear that they were coming. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.

* * *

It killed me to write this, really! But I had to...**


	12. Twin Intuition

**Remember that this is still when Sharpay and Ryan are eight years old! The NEXT chapter is when they are nine.A fewdifferent things happen next year!

* * *

.:FLASHBACK:.**

_At the sound of the sirens, David sprinted out the back door, cursing. He hopped the fence and you could hear his car speed away at the speed of sound. He was gone again. The police and detectives and anybody never found him. He would be back, I swear he would. _

_"Everybody freeze! This is the police!" I unlocked the door and peeked out. There was a police woman holding a gun, followed by two others. An ambulance was pulling up and so was a fire truck. The ambulance people were wheeling cots out. Still trembling, I ran over to the police woman and clutched on to her for dear life. _

_I mumbled something inaudible. _

_The police woman pulled away from me and looked into my face. "Is there anybody else?" I nodded frantically._

_"Ryan and Mommy," I told her. Of course, tears followed. The police woman lifted me up like I was an infant again and tried to calm me down, or at least to stop crying. But she didn't rush me or anything. As I cried my heart out on her shoulder she motioned to the other two police officers to search for Ryan and Mommy upstairs. _

_I must have fallen asleep in that police woman's arms because once again, I woke up in the hospital. But this time, nothing hurt. Except my heart, that is. But I was wondering where Mommy and Ryan were. Were they okay? Were they hurt? Where were they? Why is nobody in here with me? I suddenly felt dizzy and had to close my eyes. Then everything was okay. Then I felt dizzy. Then it was okay. This happened eight times. Everything was calm again. _

_After waiting for another ten minutes, another nurse came into the room. _

_"I see you're up!" she said cheerfully. "That's good news."_

_I didn't CARE about me though. I cared about Mommy and Ryan! Why couldn't I see them? "Where's Ryan?" I asked her. She looked confused for a minute and then realized that it was my brother I was talking about. _

_"Oh, he's fine, Sharpay." How did she know my name? "He and your mom are just fine." I smiled to myself. _

_I looked around the room. "Can I see them?" My voice quieted. The nurse looked at me sympathetically and then walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. _

_"Just wait another…few minutes, then you can see them, okay?" I nodded. Twelve minutes later, there was a knock on the door and two figures came in. "Oh! Look who it is, Sharpay!" I turned my head to the door. My face lit up at what I saw. Mommy was there, followed by Ryan. He looked upset about something. My eyes traveled to his arm. It was wrapped up in a bandage. Then I looked back at his face, where he was frowning and tear streaks were visible trailing down his rather pale cheeks. But then he looked at me, and his frown turned upside down. We reunited again and about half an hour later, we were going home. _

_There was something strange about Ryan's arm. He had gotten stitches because the knife had grazed his arm once. I remembered the eight times in the hospital that I felt dizzy once I learned that Ryan had gotten eight stitches earlier that day. I have two words for you. Twin Intuition. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

David has burst in on us two times already and we decided that we had to do something about it. So we moved. Not anywhere out of town, but to a different area of the city. Ryan and I would still go to the same school, so that was okay. We just wanted to make sure that it would be harder if…or WHEN, David came back.

* * *

**Read and Review please! **


	13. Contorted Feelings

**Well, here we go! OOOH, Shapay's in LOOOVVVVEE.**

* * *

My life improved greatly ever since David was last in our lives. In fact, it was pretty darned great. Well, maybe with an exception of school. Everybody called us, Ryan and Sharpay, the Bully and Her Servant. Guess which one I was. Of course I was the bully and Ryan was my servant. But in real life it was the most untrue thing ever. Nobody really knew what went on in my life away from school. Nobody even _cared_. Nobody knew what it felt like to live every day, unsure if your abusive father was going to come back that day or the next. The names they called us _hurt_. They _stung_. The problem was that we were afraid of what they would call us if they did know the truth. 

We never really cared about the people who hated us. We had a reputation to keep up. Ryan and I were in every single performance in the school. We were always the stars of the productions.

Then there was Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton the basketball star, the jock, the boy everybody loved. He was only in fourth grade and he and his team had already won the championship game. At the time, I was a bit too young to really recognize and grasp my feelings for him. His smile was overwhelming. Then there were his eyes, his beautiful, crystally eyes. The ones that you could just stare into for hours. The only thing that kept me from liking him more than I already did was the fact that he probably hated me. I always acted like a snob around the poor guy. But then again, now that I think about it, I remember he always used to taunt me, or at least try to, just to seem cool. He did things to the fame, even if he didn't want to do it.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Troy was standing over with his friends, Chad and a few others. They were probably talking about me and Ryan behind our backs. They looked over at us and laughed. I sat down at my desk, and Ryan followed suit. _

_"Do you think we'll make the play?" Ryan asked me. _

_"Duh." He shut up. Just then, Troy came over to us. I could feel my face get hot and I avoided looking into his face. But then again, I had something to keep up. _

_"Hey Bully, Servant," he said. I sneered. _

_"Bolton. What do you want?" I said. _

_"I don't know. Just wanted to make sure you weren't treating your servant here too much like vermin."_

_That hurt. I didn't show it. "Get lost, Troy. At least I can keep an A average in class!" He shot me a dirty look and left. He went back to his friends and words like "stupid" and "idiot" and "friendless" were whispered loud enough for me to hear them. Well, at least the last word was true. I had absolutely no friends except for Ryan. So I grabbed Ryan and walked out of the door so I could pass Troy and the Gang. As I passed them, I mouthed "Wannabes," and stalked out of the classroom. I headed to the girls' bathroom, Ryan following. _

_"Wait here," I told him before entering. Inside the bathroom, nobody was around. I sighed in relief. I looked inside the mirror and mentally kicked myself for having the worst life possible. I whimpered in frustration and wiped my eyes to get rid of any evidence that I really was weak inside. I looked at myself for a few more seconds, then drew in a deep breath. I rearranged my facial expression from fragile into a smirk. I was ready to face the world again._

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

**

* * *

Here comes the ATTiTUDE!**


	14. Deja Vu?

**Sorry I'm kind of making Sharpay seem like a wimp... Don't think too much on it cuz it'll all fit together in the end!**

**Kay. Thanks. For. The. Reviews. Heheh. **

* * *

In fifth grade, I became way more obsessive about Troy. I kept this journal at home, and I had dedicated, literally, about half the book was dedicated to him. Troy, Troy, Troy. If only he liked me…not that he did or anything. In the middle of the year, the most embarrassing thing ever happened while the class was watching this boring movie about this homeless boy and his mother and father. 

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_The whole class was watching this one movie, or at least we were supposed to. If I was thinking straight that day, I knew I wouldn't be staring at the boring movie in front of my eyes. I was the only one watching it. Ryan was dozing off, and the other kids in the class were chatting silently amongst themselves while Mr. Lawrence wasn't looking. I mean, here I was, taking in all of the pictures and phrases of the film while everybody else didn't even care about it. What was wrong with me? _

_In the next scene, Theodore, the main character, just found out his father killed him mother. I felt sick at that part. His dad moved out on him and left them all to die, but when they didn't, he came back and finished it off for them. Finally, Theodore dies of a broken heart since his mother was the only person who cared about him. _

_I had no idea in hell that I had been CRYING for the past twenty minutes. Still staring at the screen, I was comparing Theodore's pathetic life with mine and realized there wasn't much of a difference. The end credits were showing and I was still transfixed at the screen, lost in thought and tears literally streaming down my face. I was still unaware of it, too. Students flicked the lights back on and here I was, crying like a little immature baby. _

_I sniffled to myself unconsciously. That noise got everyone's attention all right. Murmurs of "Look at Sharpay" flew across the room. I was still oblivious to the whole situation. Laughs rang around and people snickered and pointed at me. Ryan woke up suddenly and looked at me. His face fell. _

_On my desk there was a small puddle of tears forming very slowly and I sniffled again. So, Ryan did what he could. He knelt down in front of me on one knee._

_"Shar…" he whispered. "Look at me." He reached out and redirected my chin so that my gaze was only on him. Next, he did the best he could to wipe the tears away with his thumb. "Shar..?" He shook me a bit. "Are…" He shook me again. "…you…" and once more. "…okay?" Everyone was still staring. _

_Suddenly I snapped back into reality. What was going on? Was the movie over? Why is Ryan kneeling in front of me? I felt tears rolling down my face again and Ryan wiped them away again. Was I CRYING? In PUBLIC? _

_"Are you okay, Shar?" he asked again. "Why are you crying?" He whispered the last part. Oh. So I was. Oh. My. God. That's why people were giving me weird looks. I could tell some were trying not crack up. I blushed furiously and my vision blurred. _

_I slowly put my head on my desk and covered it with my arms. Good going, Sharpay. Now you've done it. You let everybody in the class see you cry. I burst into tears, and thankfully, the noise was muffled somewhat by the desk. _

_As I sobbed, I heard Ryan stand up and walk over to the tissue box, grab three or four, and come back to me. He scooted his chair over so he was next to mine and placed his arm around me. I looked up at the teacher desperately and she excused us. He put his other hand on my shoulder and bent over to whisper "Come on," in my ear. I allowed him to lead me outside of the classroom and into the hallway. _

_I leaned on to the wall and slid down it, putting my head in my knees again, just like I did in that closet three years ago. My brother hugged me, just hugged me, for the remaining ten minutes that I bawled, rocking me back and forth gently. _

_When I was visibly calm enough to talk, he shot questions at me. _

_"Sharpay, what's the matter?" he asked in a whisper. _

_I swallowed. "Everyth-thing." My head tilted so it rested on his shoulder. He nodded like he understood. Maybe he truly did understand. _

_"Why were you crying earlier, during that movie?"_

_It was because I compared my life to Theodore's, wasn't it? I was terrified and depressed at the same time. What if dad came back? I didn't want him to come back. Theodore died because of his father. I didn't want to die. I tried to explain that to Ryan. _

_He hugged me tighter. "Shar…I'm not going to let him hurt you, remember? I'm never going to leave you. I promised."_

_"But Ryan…how can I face the class? I just…broke down in front of all of them!" I cried. _

_"Just don't pay attention to them. Ever. Remember that I'll love you no matter what." I smiled at him. _

_I paused. "Thanks, Ry. I love you too." He stood up and extended his hand out to me. I grabbed it gratefully and he pulled me up. Then we walked into the classroom together._

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.

* * *

Coming up next: **

_"But Ryan...how can I calm down? We have to spend FiVE WHOLE DAYS iN THE FOREST with absolutely no electricity, electronics, or scented objects!"_


	15. Off to Camp: Part 1

**REVIEWS ROCK Mii SOCKS! okay I'm calm..**

**I almost forgot to add this fact! Thanks to my friend, Stephanie for giving me the name "Steven" for Ryan's friend! Now, whoever can find out the coincidence between Ryan and Sharpay and their first friends, Rachel and Steven. If you know, post a review with the answer! Whoever gets it first will get brownie points! LoL. Sorry it'sa bit far in the story, but I forget things easily.**

* * *

Sixth grade was the best year I've had school-wise. Maybe it was because my teacher was so _cool_. I mean, she wasn't cool as in, fashion "bling bling" kind of cool, but she rocked. Even if I had no friends at all, the teacher was funny. But I don't think I could forgive her for making us go to science camp. Blech.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Okay, everyone, I would like to make an announcement about our annual trip to Sempervirens Outdoor School." Ms. Vollov said. Oh crap, I forgot about that… We had to spend five whole nights at this stupid place in the forest area, learning about dumb things about trees and things like that. The whole trip is pointless. "I remind you, that we will be leaving in a week from now, so pack your bags!" I groaned. The bell rang for the end of the day and the teacher handed out papers to us at the door telling us what to bring and what not to bring. "REMEMBER THAT YOU CANNOT, I MEAN CANNOT BRING ANY ELECTRONICS, ELECTRIC THINGS, OR SCENTED OBJECTS LIKE LOTION OR PERFUME! IT ATTRACTS RACCOONS!" she hollered out the door. "Oh, and NO CELL PHONES!" _

_I almost fell over when I heard that. I stomped over to a bench, sat down on it, and crossed my arms in front of me. _

_"Sharpay, calm down." Ryan told me. _

_"But Ryan…how can I calm down? We have to spend FIVE WHOLE DAYS IN THE FOREST with absolutely no electricity, electronics, or scented objects!" _

_"I dunno, but we will…somehow." He said. "Oh well, come on, our ride's here."_

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

I begged and pleaded my whole family not to let me go, but the answer was all the same. "You have to go." I made Ryan pack for me because I was pissed off too much that I had to go. A week went by the fastest I ever thought it could go by before. When I got to school and six A.M., because the teacher told us to be there then, there was one of those charter buses already there. Oh damn, what if I get carsick? That was another one of my weaknesses. Whenever I was in a bus for more than an hour at a time, I got REALLY queasy.

**.:FLASHBACK:. **

_"Oh God, Ryan, It's a bus." I said. Suddenly I felt nauseated. _

_"Yeah I know! I've never been on one of these before! I've always wanted to, and finally I get to! Isn't it great?" he said, ecstatically. I couldn't believe he was excited. Oh right, he didn't get sick on buses. _

_"You know what I mean!" I snapped. He looked at me, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes. "Remember what happened when we went to that museum in second grade?" I asked. "We were in a bus for a little over an hour in a half. Don't you remember what happened to me?" I remember it clearly. Forty-six minutes into the bus ride, I felt dizzy. I could feel my breakfast going in the reverse direction and I threw up, twice. _

_I think he remembered. "Oh yeah that's right!" His face fell. "Will you be okay?"_

_"I don't know. Probably not." Our conversation ended when Ms. Vollov's voice boomed out of the bus speakers. _

_"Attention everyone! We will be boarding the bus soon, so pair up into your bus partners!" I was with Ryan, no duh. "And be prepared for approximately…a three hour ride!" _

_"No way…" I whispered to myself. Then I knew what to do, I dragged Ryan with me to the front of the line. Yes, I cut in front of everybody. But nobody said anything because they knew better than to mess with the Ice Princess. Then it was time to board. I ran to the first row on the left side. Remember, it helps to sit in the front of buses if you get carsick._

_A few minutes later, the bus lurched forward unexpectedly and without thinking clearly, I grabbed Ryan's hand out of nervousness. Realizing what I did, I immediately let go. My face reddened and I stared out the window, not able to face him. _

_"Sorry…" I whispered. It's a really, really, really, annoying habit of mine. I adapted that "hand-grabbing" habit the day our father burst in on us when we were younger. I silently willed myself that I would NOT throw up on the bus. I hoped it worked. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**


	16. Off to Camp: Part 2

**OMG! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with Easter and all that jazz. Oh well, I'm going to be able to update regularly now, and here's the continuation from last chapter.**

* * *

That time on the bus was uncomfortable. About twenty minutes into the ride, I looked back at everyone else, and they were bust talking with their friends. Ryan was already asleep. I felt so lonely at the time. I was all alone and friendless, traveling to someplace I didn't want to go to at all. My life was a wreck.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Miraculously, about two and a half hours passed and I wasn't sick! But then, as we were entering this foresty looking area, the roads slowly began to curve. I swallowed and closed my eyes. _I will not throw up in the bus. I will not throw up in the bus. I will not—

_"Shar? What are you doing?" I literally jumped in my seat. _

_"Ry? The curves…" I mumbled. "Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?" I brought my knees up to my chest, and I was back in that position again. I took several deep breaths_. I will not throw up in the bus. I will not throw up in the bus. I will not throw up in the bus…

_Twenty minutes later, the bus pulled into a wide space of land. I looked out of the window. There were all these cabins in the distance and another building in the front. There was a path leading to this the cabins. _

_"Well, Sharpay, this is as bad as it will ever get." I said to myself. Ryan and I and the rest of the class headed to the picnic tables for the first official meeting. We learned about .who knows what, since I wasn't listening at all. Then we had to split up into cabin groups. Boys were on one side of the campsite, girls were on the other. Then it hit me, I would have to spend the whole time with girls from my class. Ryan wouldn't be there. Ryan wouldn't BE there. _

_I got assigned to a cabin with everybody that hated me. I was SO gonna die. HOWEVER, I grabbed my bags, put on a snobby face, cut in front of everyone in order to get to the cabin first. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:. **

Amazingly, two days passed. I was my normal, mean, self-centered self throughout it. It killed me, though. You have no idea how much it _kills_ to act like someone you're not every day of your life! It eats away at your spirit and soon you're left with nothing but a big empty space inside you that locks you away from the world. Then it was the last night of the trip (yay!) and we had to do our night hike.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_We had to go out for this night hike next. It was when you went out in this freaky trail in the DARK, and there are places where kids have fallen into, like off miniature cliffs. The worst part? No flashlights or anything could be used. If you know me, I've been scared of the dark ever since I had to dial 911 in my downstairs closet. The good part? The whole class was going so I wouldn't be alone. _

_"Okay, grab a partner," said Dolphin, some weird group leader told us. We did. God, I couldn't see a thing. "In a few minutes, your eves will get used to the dark, so don't worry." Yeah, right. I hated the dark. I don't know why, but it's…scary. My life is consumed in darkness, and I'm afraid that dad will come back. Therefore, I'm terrified of it. _

_We headed into the forest. Finally, I could barely make out shapes of rocks and trees and the crooked path that we were on. I normally don't do this, but I linked arms with Ryan. He looked confused and weirded out. A few minutes into the hike, I could hear David's laughter…no, I that wasn't possible…_

_I was probably just imagining it. Yeah…it wasn't true. Then I heard it again and I tightened my grip on Ryan's arm. I could feel the fear bottling up inside me and my stupid imagination. Why couldn't my dad be like real fathers were? I wasn't ever able to have a real dad. Heck, I didn't know what it was like to have a complete family!  
"Ryan…?" I said softly. I wanted to tell him about how I felt, but then I chickened out. _

_"Yeah?" he said. _

_"Never mind…" The nighttime breeze was blowing everything, making the trees and bushed rustle and the rocks to clink against each other. The wind howled through the endless night sky. _

_To tell you the truth, I kind of liked this experience. I think I connected with the earth more than I ever did before. The atmosphere made me feel complete, like I belonged to the earth. I felt loved for the first time in my life. Whenever I felt lonely, or hurt, or scared at night, I would lay in the top bunk, which I claimed on the first day, stare out the window and at the moon. It calmed me down and I would drift off into a semi-peaceful sleep. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**


	17. The Little Things in Life

Seventh grade came pretty quickly. Ryan and I transferred to East Middle School. Finally, I was in junior high! Yeah, and my feelings for Troy didn't subside. They only deepened and grew stronger. I needed to make him mine. I also admit that I had become meaner. I don't know, Troy seemed to act stranger around me this year. Something new was that he didn't really mock me anymore, which was a good thing. Do you want to know something else? He got me a present for my thirteenth birthday. I was as shocked as anyone else.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_On my birthday, in the morning of the school day, I had just begun my first assignment of the day. I had just put my name on the paper when Troy had come up to me, looking rather red in the face. He also was holding something behind his back. I looked at him and scowled._

_"What is it, Bolton?" He looked hurt for a second. _

_"Oh. Well…I just…I kind of wanted to…give you this," He held out a gift bag to me and I took it, handling it as if it here poison at first. "Happy B-birthday, Sharpay." He stuttered and quickly walked away. I sat there speechless. Nobody ever gave me birthday presents here. I didn't think anybody even knew WHEN my birthday was! How the heck did he know? _

_I carefully placed the bag under my desk for when I got home. "Thanks Troy…" I whispered under my breath. Now I couldn't wait to get home and open it. Oh how the little things in life could make even the evilest person happy!_

_I ran home to my own room now. (For our thirteenth birthday, we got our own rooms.) And then I locked the door behind me. For a moment, I sat on my bed, just staring at the present in my hands, and a grin couldn't help but spread across my face. So I took a deep breath and slowly began to unwrap the present. _

_The first thing was a pink teddy bear with a necklace doubled around its neck, obviously for me to take off and wear myself. I smiled at the thought of dear, sweet, and caring Troy buying these things for me. Man, I loved that bear to death. I threw the bag onto the ground but then noticed a piece of folded paper fall out from it. _

_"What the…" I curiously picked it up and unfolded it. There, in Troy's messy scrawl was a note that literally made me squeal in delight and start jumping up and down like a mindless idiot. _

Dear Sharpay,

First of all, happy thirteenth birthday! I'm really, really sorry about how I treated you for the past few years. I know you may hate me, which I think you do, _(NO I DON'T!) _but I can understand that. I'm also sorry for making you cry in kindergarten because I accidentally hit you with a basketball. Anyways, um, well, I just wanted to say that I…think I like you. Yeah in that way. I don't know, but I had to get that off my chest. So I'm sorry for everything again. I hope you don't take this the wrong way or anything. See you at school tomorrow.

-Troy

P.S. This isn't a joke, either!

_After I read that, I flopped down on my bed and kept smiling for who knows how long. I loved Troy. I just noticed that! I. Loved. Troy. But the Ice Queen cannot love people. Wait a second… My face fell. Did that mean I couldn't show my true feelings to Troy? I knew I couldn't give up my Ice Queen reputation, but I really, really, REALLY liked him! Oh no…_

_Oh how the little things in life could create the biggest dilemmas. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

**

* * *

OOOH...what's Sharpay going to do? Love has got her in a pretty sticky situation...**


	18. Together At Last

I decided that this was the only chance of loving somebody that I had. But how could I approach this situation calmly? I WAS THE FREAKING ICE QUEEN After moments of thinking, I finally decided that I was going to try and show my true feelings to him. It was the only thing I could do as to not break my OWN heart as well as his.

**.:FLASHBACK:. **

_I was in the girls' bathroom, hyperventilating and staring at myself in the mirror._

_"Breathe, Sharpay," I sucked in but quickly let the breath back out. "Well, it's now or never…" I walked out and headed to Troy's desk. He looked up at me but didn't look into my eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked maybe a little too harshly. He nodded. "Follow me." I turned around and went to my secret area of the school. It was behind this tree WAY far away from anybody else's hangout areas. It was my own little alcove where I went if I needed to be alone to think. _

_My heart was pounding way too hard for my liking and I was sure Troy could hear it. So I began. "Troy…" I was struggling to keep a straight face and my voice in the usual stuck-up way. _

_"Yeah…?" _

_"About the gift you gave me, well…" He rolled his eyes. _

_"I knew you would hate it! I never should have gotten you anything! Whenever I try to do something my heart tells me to, it _always_ turns out wrong!" He was yelling to himself. "I—"_

_"Troy, stop!" I cut into his rambling. "Here…sit down." I commanded. He did and I sat down across from him. "Listen…I think I…I think I…" I paused. I looked away at the building in the distance. "Like you too." Those last three words came out just above a whisper. God, I could just imagine how red my face was at that moment. _

_"You…you…you what?" He stuttered, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. I smiled a tiny bit. It was miniscule, but it WAS a smile. _

_"It's true…for years now…" My mind wandered off. "But it's hard! You don't know what it's like to---" I stopped myself before I spilled anything. _Jesus, Sharpay, you idiot! Shut your mouth before you tell him anything he doesn't need to know!

_"To what?" He asked suspiciously. Come on, Shar, think of something!_

_"To…admit my feelings to anyone because they all hate me." Okay, Sharpay. Nice save. Breathe in, breathe out. _

_"Oh…but that's not true!" He flushed. Not everybody hates you."_

_"Yeah, right." _

_"I don't," I stared at him. "I never did. I knew you could be a good person deep inside, under that…that…"_

_I smirked. "Attitude?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"But you always teased me and stuff! I was only defending myself whenever I snapped back at you." _

_"I'm sorry…really I am." _

_Come on, Sharpay, just say it. Say you're sorry, too! Because you are! Any day now. God, Sharpay, just say it already! "I-I'm really sorry too. It's just that…it's just that I'm SCARED, Troy!" I whined. _

_He looked at me weirdly. "Of what?"_

_"I don't think I can live like this! Whenever I feel like everything's going perfectly, someone—er SOMETHING always comes up and destroys the moment! That's why I lock everybody except Ryan out of my life! I'm scared of letting myself be happy!" Oh god, was I crying again? I hastily wiped away two tears that had made their way down my face. "I don't want to be hurt again…" _

_Troy looked pretty scared himself! But then the bell rang. _

_"I can…try and help you to be…happier, Sharpay." I looked at him. "I'll try and make sure, um, that you don't get hurt again…" He said cautiously, in case he was saying the wrong thing. He stood up and extended his hand out to me. I took it and we started to walk to the school. _

_"That would be great." _

_He grinned. "So does that mean we're…together?"_

_"I think it does." _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:. **

Troy and I were a couple throughout seventh grade and the beginning of eighth. Would you believe that my Ice Princess qualities disappeared for a while? Yeah, they did. In eighth grade, I even shared my first kiss with Troy! My first KISS. With Troy! I was opening up myself to more people than before. The darkness turned to light for a bit.

But yes, the darkness always returns, even darker than before.

* * *

**Coming up next:**

_The ambulance arrived. But it was too late. She was already gone._


	19. Life Becomes So Numb

Ryan and I were up in my room studying for our exit exams to determine what kind of high school we were going to. My relationship with Troy was going great. The next day we had a date at the movies.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Here Ry, test me on these." I handed him a study sheet that I had created the day before. I flopped down on the couch in the study room and waited for him to ask me a question. _

_"Okay…um…what's the---" He was cut off by a horrible loud crack in the air. _

_"Ry, what's going on?" I asked him. The crack surely sounded like a gunshot. A scream was heard and another crack sounded through the air. The scream belonged to Mom. _

_"THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME? WELL, GUESS WHAT? I FOUND YOU, DIDN'T I? NOW I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" It was David. I knew it was._

_"No, please!" Mom was begging him. "What do you want? I'll give you anything! Just don't hurt the twins, please!" _

_"YOU KICKED ME OUT TWELVE YEARS AGO! AND I WANT TO MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE I SUFFERED!" More screams and another gunshot…it sounded like it went through the wall. Ryan and I finally figured out what was going on and I was panicking._

_"Oh god, Shar, he's going to kill her!" Ryan was pacing around the room. I was in shock. What about me and Troy? What was happening to mom?_

_"Ry…what do we do?" I whispered. _

_"GET OUT, SHARPAY. Leave the house. Here…" he opened the window and threw a chair at the screen. It broke. "Get out of the house through the back gate, okay? I want you to go, run down the street and get help, okay? Don't go directly next door. He might look there." Ryan noticed the tears coursing down my cheeks, so he grabbed my hand in both of his. "Listen, Sharpay, get out! David's _dangerous_." There was a crash, and it was closer to where we were. "Go, Shar. I promise I'll be okay. I won't leave you, remember?" I nodded. _

_"D-don't leave me alone, R-ryan. I d-don't want to be alone," I was whimpering between sobs. He pulled me into a hug and I broke down further. "DON'T LET ME GO, PLEASE! I CAN'T GO!" I wailed. I wouldn't let go of him. _

_"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS?" David howled. Ryan pried me off him. _

_"Go now, Sharpay! Hurry up!" He led me to the window and helped me through it. "GO!" he sighed. "I love you, Sharpay. Now go."_

_I was shaking and just standing there ."I-I love you t-too," He gave me a small push and I ran. I ran faster than I ever did before, Ryan's screams and yells repeating over and over inside my head, down the street, and deciding to go somewhere safer, I turned right down another street. The first house I came to I ran up to the door and pounded on it. An old lady answered it._

_"C-can I please use your ph-phone?" I gasped for air and she let me in. I tried to dial 911, but my hands were trembling so badly that I had to hang up twice and start over because of mistakes. I barely could tell the person my address, and once I did, I hung up weakly. I collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Loudly. I mean, really, really loudly. It sounded like if you stuck a hundred babies that were crying all at once in one room and just listened to that. _

_I cried for my mom and Ryan. I cried because of my wretched father. I cried for all those harsh names anyone has ever called me before in my life. I cried for pain, despair, and death. I cried for the fact Troy and my relationship was at stake. But most of all, I cried for the innocent life that I never had, and never will have. _

_The sirens were ringing through the air once again, so that was my cue to leave. Still crying my eyes out, I picked myself up off of the floor, thanked the old woman and walked out the door, towards my house. It took me about five minutes because I was walking slowly. _

_I approached the house. There was noise everywhere. Ryan suddenly spotted me and ran up to me. He was crying almost as hard as me, and THAT was pretty hard. My twin-ish instincts took over and I just started hugging him randomly._

_"Ryan, what happened?" I asked. "Did they catch David? Where's mom?" Now he was sobbing. I knew something happened because he never, ever showed emotion like this. Never. _

_"She's dead, Sharpay! She's DEAD!" _

_No. She couldn't be dead. That only happened to people in movies and things like that. That couldn't happen to us, could it? A few minutes passed and I was still in shock. I'd become numb to all things around me. I let go of Ryan and glanced over to the front door. There was blood everywhere coming out of the house all the way into the ambulance. The ambulance arrived. But it was too late. She was already gone. _

_"Oh god, no…" I felt sick. My head hurt. This was just a bad dream, it HAD to be. In just a few minutes my alarm clock will go off and I'll wake up from this nightmare. But it never did. I was soon engulfed in darkness, and Ryan was yelling my name. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

That was the day that my biological mother died. She was the mother that guided me through all those times when David came to our house and tried to harm us. All through the years I wanted to be just like her. I remember when I was four I once said to her, "Mommy, when I'm a grown up, I'm gonna be just like you!" She had smiled at me then. Mom had died to save Ryan and me.

The funeral was a dark time. I didn't have the courage to give a speech, or even listen to the whole ceremony. Ryan held my hand through the whole thing, but I couldn't feel it. I was empty inside. The week I went to school, I avoided everyone and I didn't participate in class. My straight-A's turned to B's, then into C's, D's and F's. I really didn't care anymore. My MOM was gone! She was gone and now I had nobody to confide in. My nightmare of being alone was coming true. And I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her.

* * *

**Remember in "Preschool Problems: Year 1", how in the present day section, Sharpay and Ryan's "mom" was there? That was their foster mom, just to explain that.**


	20. Pain

I began East High as hollow as an oak tree stump. I needed to let the pain out. During the whole half year since mom died to ninth grade, I never cried once. I knew it was unhealthy for me, but I didn't care. Living in the stupid foster home was torture enough. Our new "mom" was stricter than our biological mom, and the father was drunk most of the time. Everything in the world just seemed to add on to the pain I felt. My mind wandered to the only solution available.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_The night before the first day of East High, I knew that I couldn't face anybody feeling the way I did. I needed to reduce the hurt first. I knew that there could only be one way to do that. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Next, I glanced around the room and finally spotted what I've been looking for. (A/N: Pun intended!) I held it in my hand and looked at it for a minute._

_The shiny silver blade ought to do the trick. I took a deep breath and slid the blade down my left wrist about an inch long. Blood poured out of it almost as fast as water would if you punctured a water bottle with a knife. I felt…confused. So I once again took the blade and made an equally long cut parallel to the first. Why doesn't it hurt? _

_Outside, I heard a car pulling up into the driveway. Oh. Our "parents" were home. I stood up and rinsed the blade off, and wrapped my wrist in a cloth. Taking a last glance over the room, making sure there wasn't blood or evidence left over, I decided I was satisfied, and I waltzed out of the bathroom like nothing happened at all. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

My relationship with Troy ended as quickly as it came. At school, I had walked up to him, and bluntly told him we couldn't be together anymore. But it HURT. I was lying to Troy, but most of all, I was lying to myself. I knew that I still loved Troy. Yes, he tried to stop me, but I just kept on walking. I went into the girls' bathroom. That was the only place he couldn't find me. A couple of weeks of silence went by.

Ryan was concerned. Well, duh, because he's my friggin' twin brother. A few times he had come up to me and begged me, yes, actually BEGGED me to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong. I had gotten pissed off because he KNEW what was wrong with me! I felt like shouting at his face, saying, "GOD, RYAN! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN DENSE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, HUH? OUR MOM DIED AND OUR DAD IS IN PRISON FOR KILLING HER! I HAVE NO LIFE ANYMORE, DAMMIT! NOW THE QUESTION IS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THIS?" But I never did.

Everyone at East High knew I would have an emotional breakdown one of these days. "She'll break down any day now," They would say. Or they'd say, "She can't keep her emotions bottled up like that forever. Its unhealthy. Even the strongest walls keel over someday in the future." At the time, I didn't care. I NEEDED the pain.

But they were right, in the end. I, Sharpay Evans, would have that…emotional breakdown. Who knew it would feel like I was the most hated creature in the world?

* * *

**I had to cut that chapter a bit shorter because I'm working on the other half. Oh okay fine, it's because I don't kno what else to say. I suck at describing stuff! Anyhoo, in the next chapter, _somebody_ is gonna be there when Sharpay falls apart. Who is it going to be?**


	21. Breaking Free

**Sorry sorry sorry that I didn't update in a while...again! Here, to make it up to you, I made a double-length chapter for all of you! Heheh! It's a little over 1600 words, which is a bit more than twice the normal length of my chapters! So, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the end of the day at school. That's when I couldn't handle it anymore. My life was ending as I knew it and I had absolutely no idea how to bring it back to life again. I needed Ryan and…Troy. I really did. But I blew it! I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that. Ever.

Being how I acted around everyone these days, I was diligently ignoring Ryan, who was looking at me like he expected me to snap out of my reverie and return to my regular self. I pretended not to notice him, or Troy, glancing worriedly at me. I bet they missed the old Sharpay. As for me, I lost a total of 18 pounds that entire time that I stayed silent. That meant I was officially under 95 pounds. A stick, I tell you.

Like I mentioned before, I couldn't feel anything. That meant I couldn't feel things like hunger or yes, the pain. Okay, here's my pathetically sad story, and I call it "Breaking Point a la Sharpay".

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Sharpay, come on! Talk to me," Ryan begged. I walked along, pretending I didn't hear him. "Please? We miss you!" Ha ha ha. Yeah, right, whatever. _

_"Leave. Me. Alone," I growled. Up ahead, I could see a senior heading my way. Oh god, no. He was the school bully. He was obviously coming to torment me even more than I already have gone through. I stopped short in my tracks, Ryan at my side. That didn't help. Way to go, Sharpay, he's coming closer. _

_"So, the Ice Queen isn't bitchy anymore, huh?" I didn't look at him. I tried to move, but then his "cronies", two equally as mean creatures, came over and blocked the other two sides of him. Well, that ended the possibility of heading to my locker, the only pink one at the school of which I personalized with a gold star on it, and it's pretty flashy if I do say so myself. But, I'm getting off subject. "What's the matter?" he asked me. "Does wittle Sharpay miss her mommy?" He was talking in that annoying mock-baby voice. _

_Those last three words stuck to me. Miss. Her. Mommy. That was true, actually. That's when it happened. Little by little, the horrible truth started to sink into my brain. _

_I realized that I needed to grieve over my loss. I hadn't yet. Why? Did I have absolutely no sense of compassion at all? What are you thinking, Sharpay? How could you be so heartless?_

_I let out a choked sob. I spun around and ran, ran with all my supplies for homework and things, and I an outside. I didn't care if the bell didn't ring already. I just had to get out of there. Well, at least I could go home and crawl into my bed to sob my eyes out in peace…_

_"Hell no…" I blurted out just as I remembered that Troy was supposed to come over after school to work on our science project together. Ryan was behind me, calling my name and telling me to stop, but I didn't. But I had to be strong for Troy then…I couldn't cancel out. The project was due the next day and we had to finalize it. Basically, I was holding my tears in as much as I could. Bad idea, Sharpay. Bad idea. _

_I sat in the car in silence, the whole way. I didn't talk to Ryan, or Troy, who sat directly next to me in the car. He kept on glancing at me weirdly, like he knew I was gonna blow at any moment now. I looked like a nervous wreck fresh from the nuthouse. My hair was all out of place, disarrayed and sloppy-looking, and my eyes…let's just say they didn't have that usual mischievous glint to them. As a matter of fact, they were red-rimmed and watery. Seriously, I had to keep wiping them every minute to keep them from spilling over. _

_"Are you okay?" Troy asked. _

_"Yes," I answered a little too suddenly. He was now eyeing me weirdly. _

_We worked in silence for a few more minutes. I worked for a minute, then swiped at my eyes. I worked for another minute, and I wiped at them again, sniffling. Now Troy really was concerned. _

_"Sharpay…? What's the matter?" WHAT'S THE MATTER? My mom's dead! I couldn't say goodbye or tell her that I loved her! Now I'm stuck in a living hell!  
I glared at him, expecting him to look away and shut up. Instead, he put down his pen and notebook and just looked at me with a dedicated expression set on his face. It just looked so welcoming. My breathing suddenly became uneven and jagged. Crap, didn't that usually come before a person starts crying convulsively? A lone tear fell. Yup, it was._

_At first, Troy looked surprised. Then, unexpectedly, his expression changed from confused to a look that spoke the words, "Oh, God, finally! Sharpay, this is great for you! Jeez, how long have you been bottling up your emotions? It's going to be okay, Shar. Just let it all out…" Just as expected, I started crying convulsively. _

_Everything that I had held in since my mom died to now was expressed through tears, wails, and hiccoughs. Troy had always known that I hadn't cried once since Mom died. I was sobbing violently now and Troy had decided to pull me into a hug. I let him—something I wouldn't usually do. I HATE crying in front of people. _

_Troy was now leading me to something, and I sat down on it. I recognized it as my bed, since, after all, we had been doing this project in my room. He continued to embrace me as I sobbed._

_"Why did she have to go! I miss her, T-troy!" I stuttered in between wails. All he could do was try and calm me down. Soon enough, Ryan heard me from downstairs and came storming in the room. He spotted me on the bed, blubbering madly and I swear he sighed in relief. _

_"She finally cracked, didn't she?" Ryan asked Troy, just loud enough that only he could hear. Troy nodded. "Oh yeah! Let me help you with her…" Ryan came over to me and Troy slipped away from me. I was mumbling phrases I doubt anybody could understand. I felt Ryan take Troy's place and I sort of felt…more relaxed than I did with Troy. I clung onto him and continued my crying ritual into his shoulder. A good half hour passed and I finally shut up. It was probably due to the fact that Ryan was unconsciously rubbing my back and whispering soothing words into my ear. _

_Let me tell you something, I felt SO MUCH better after that sob session._

_"There you go…" Ryan muttered as he pulled away from me and set me in a reasonably comfortable position. I looked at him and somehow sent him a message that I was exhausted. Who knew crying could wear a person out. I almost forgot Troy was still in the room…he was unbelievably quiet. _

_There was an awkward silence in the room, but it was broken by Troy clearing his throat. "Well, um, I think I should get going…" Ryan nodded. _

_"Okay, see you tomorrow…and thanks," Ryan said. _

_Troy looked befuddled. "For wh—"_

_He was cut off by Ryan's nod in my direction. _

_"Oh. No problem." He smiled at us. "Bye Ryan, bye Sharpay." He turned around and left. I sighed out loud, not really knowing that I did. _

_"Feeling better?" Ryan asked me once the front door closed, defining Troy's departure. I nodded. _

_"A little…" My voice cracked. "But it's not easy…" Once again, not intentionally though, my eyes burned from the heat of fresh tears. "I just…miss her so much…" God, Shar, pull yourself together. You've already had your sob session. _

_"I miss her too, Shar," Ryan said. "But think about it. We still have each other. That counts, doesn't it?" He squeezed my hand, and I managed a weak but genuine smile. _

_"Thanks, Ryan…I don't know what I'd do without you…" I whispered. _

_"I'd die if I ever lost you." He added. No other words were necessary. Ryan shifted positions and let out a small gasp. He pulled out the small figure that he had accidentally sat on, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. _

_I giggled. "Princess Sharberry…I was wondering where that went." I reached out and grabbed the pink rabbit from Ryan. I hugged it. Princess Sharberry was my beloved stuffed rabbit that Mom gave me when I turned three. It was pretty beaten up, and mom had to sew patches on it twice already. But I loved it. Secretly, I can't sleep without it. Princess Sharberry has been with me whenever I was scared, mad, or anything else. About it's name…well, I named it after me. What? You can't blame me, I was only three years old! "Princess" comes from what I always wanted to be when I grew up. Sadly, that never actually happened. "Sharberry" is a nickname that my mom made up for me. I put those two together, and voila, Princess Sharberry is born._

_Ryan knows how much I love that thing. Pretty soon, we both burst out laughing for some reason. I don't know, I guess we were both thrilled that I was back to my old self again._

_The old Sharpay was back. That was both good and bad. _


	22. Afraid to Change

**.:CONTiNUATiON OF FLASHBACK:.**

_"But Ryan," I whined, "I don't want to live like this anymore!" _

_"Er…um, Shar? You're kind of…cutting off my blood circulation," Ryan lifted his hand, which conveniently had mine entwined onto his. I didn't notice that I had been gripping his hand out of frustration. The grip must have been tight because when I let go, red marks were patched around the spot where my hand used to be. _

_"Sorry," I flushed a deep shade of pink and mentally cursed myself out for always being such a baby. I mean, yeah, a person could have flaws, but I had all of these stupid childish habits. I even made a mental list of them. First, the hand-grabbing has got to go. Second, why do I sleep with a pink rabbit plushie named Princess Sharberry? PRINCESS SHARBERRY! It's like, come on, get a grip, Sharpay. You're fourTEEN, not four! And let's not get started on the fact that I'm scared of th—_

_"I can't live like this either, but we can try…together." _

_I really, really, really wanted to reach over there and hug him then. But I restrained myself. _

_"Okay." _

_A few minutes in silence passed. _

_"Ry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Am I really an Ice Queen?" I asked him, pretty much afraid of the answer. That was one of the questions that haunted me for life. Sure, I was sort of snippy towards others, but was I as bad as everybody says? _

_He paused. "Well, Shar, it's mostly your attitude towards others. Other than that, you have GOT to be one of the most sensitive people I know. Aw, come on, no more tears," he added, seeing the proof that I actually was sensitive glistening in my eyes._

_"But nobody knows what goes on in my life! Nobody knows who I REALLY am!" My voice was getting unnaturally hysterical, and I didn't like it. "It's a mask, Ryan. My personality is a mask. But I don't want anybody else to know how my life is, so that's why I keep it on. I'm scared of what people would think if they knew the real me!" I looked down._

_Ryan lifted my head back up with his hand. "Maybe you should try. You never know what good things could happen if you showed everyone your real personality." I nodded. _

_"I guess…but still." I clutched Princess Sharberry tighter. "I don't think I can do it, though!" _

_"It's okay if you don't change right away, but remember that it could be surprising if you did change," he told me. I let out a shaky sigh._

_"Okay…"_

_It was Ryan's turn to sigh. "Come on, Shar. Smile for me, please?" He grinned at me, and I managed a small smile. "You're almost there…smile! I want to see you smile for once!" I just bit my lip and looked at him. Then, seeing I wasn't making any progress, he unexpectedly lifted me up and spun me around. I tried to stop it, but I giggled slightly. He knows that I hate when he does that…but usually when I was little, it would always make me laugh._

_"I hate you, Ryan Lucas Evans!" I joked. "Put me down! Put me down!" I was laughing again for the first time in what felt like years. He did, and a huge, genuine smile was plastered on my face. _

_"There's the smile I've missed!" he said. "Oh and by the way, we're going to the kitchen right now."_

_Huh? "What for…?" I asked. _

_He took me by the hand and led me downstairs. "You're way to thin. I'm seriously gonna shove all the contents of the refrigerator down your throat." We both cracked up. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:. **

**

* * *

Oh yeah, a question for my fellow reviewers! Do you know what year thestudents in High School Musical were in? I probably didn't catch it. And by the way, I'm pretty slow at catching onto things! Heh. Was it the sophomore or junior year?Just wondering, so I know when to stop the past and work on thepresent!**


	23. Gabriella Montez

**Thanks for telling me what the rite age is:) Now, will Sharpay's relationship last?**

* * *

I'm finally done explaining my problematic past to you! Now let's go on with our lives and pretend that the rest of my life will be full of fluffy clouds, butterflies, and rainbows! But seriously, that's not the case. Do you want to know another thing? I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate that…that freaky I'm-a-female-version-of-Einstein girl! Gabriella Montez…blech. Just thinking about her little "goody two shoes" reputation makes me sick.

Gabriella is the new girl this year. And you know what? I think she likes Troy, and I even think Troy likes her back! The traitor...Troy is supposed to be mine! I was crushed today, anyways. Okay, Troy came over yesterday, and that was the day before the first day of tenth grade. So we were talking.

"Troy, I'm sorry for being so hard on you when I said I didn't want to be with you anymore," I said. "I only said that because I was confused. My emotions were pretty screwed then, probably because I was depressed since my mom died. But really, I never stopped loving you! Do you think we can start over?" I was hoping and hoping that Troy would agree.

He looked at me with a smile in his eyes. "I never stopped loving you either, Sharpay." I smiled at him. "I think we can start over, too."

Then his cell rang and he said he had to get home. You know his dad, he wanted Troy to get home to start practicing basketball again. He kissed me as he left. I mean, like, KISSED ME kissed me. On the lips, passionately, if I do say so myself. I gratefully returned it. Then, he left me to dream about his extreme hotness for the rest of the day.

Doesn't that seem like a guy wanted to be my boyfriend again? Boy, was I mistaking.

The next day, I see him hanging around this other girl! He was showing her around the school, giving her sexy looks, and looking like he was enjoying himself! At the time, I didn't know about Gabriella yet. I was merrily prancing around with this adorable little teddy bear wearing a red and white jersey (The Wildcat colors!) holding a basketball behind my back. I was going to give it to him as a present.

I turned the corner of the main hallway, but stopped abruptly. I saw Troy walking with Gabriella. _What the hell?_

"I missed you, Troy," she was saying. "And I almost forgot to call you during break!" _Wait a second, how did she know his number? Am I missing something here? _

Troy was laughing along with her. "It's a miracle how you came to East High! I never thought I would see you again!"

"Me either." _What's going on…? _

i was about to pop out and hand him the bear, telling that Montez girl who was REALLY Troy's girl, when something happened. I wasn't expecting it in the least. Troy and Gabriella were just talking, when all of a sudden, they were leaning in towards each other. Then they kissed.

_WHAT THE FUDGE?_

_How could he…how could he cheat on me? Why would he cheat on me? _

I ran to the girls' bathroom, thankful that it was vacant, the bear still in my hands. I paced back and forth in front of the mirror, muttering to myself.

"What was he thinking?" I nearly shrieked. "How could he do that to me? I thought…I thought he loved me…" _Pace, pace, pace. Mutter, mutter, mutter._

I glanced down at the stuffed bear I was holding. It stared back…_mocking me_…telling me I was such a loser to think that Troy could love me. I whimpered in anger and stuffed that insolent creature in the trash can, tears gathering in my eyes. I rubbed them away and stalked haughtily out of there, acting as if nothing had happened. I had to win Troy back, but not at the moment.

You know that feeling when you know you're about to cry, and it hurts? Like, there's a burning sensation in your heart? I was stuck with that feeling for the rest of the day.

My snobby mask was brought back up, and I was once again crowned the Ice Queen. It was all so sudden, wasn't it?

After a long, painful day at school, I got home and went into my room, more depressed than ever. The first thing I saw was my pink bear, given to me by none other than Troy Bolton. I grabbed it and thrust it under my bed.

"WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?" I screamed. I crossed my arms and sat on my bed. I tried to burn a hole in the wall with my eyes, but only succeeded in drowning everything with tears. That night was one that I cried myself to sleep.

x0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0x

I've tried every ritual known to man or womankind to try and get Troy and me back together. Nothing has worked yet. It's been months since Troy and Gabriella have gotten together. Troy had broken up with me the day after I saw them. I was devastated, as you can probably imagine. Yeah, he added the "Let's just be friends" speech.

I was then broken out of my thoughts when the front door slammed. It was Ryan, and boy, he wasn't such a sight for sore eyes. If you looked at him, it would be a sight that would MAKE you have sore eyes.

He laughed. "Hellooo, Sharpay…" he said. I noticed he had a giddy expression on his face and he was slurring his words. I ran over to him.

"Oh shit, Ryan. Are you drunk?" I shot at him.

"Why, as a matter of fact…I am." He stumbled over to the couch and sat down heavily. "And it feels mighty fine, too…"

"You must be kidding… Ryan, did you do anything stupid?" No answer. Soon, I got pissed off that he was being an ass and not answering my simple question. I slapped him on the arm. "RYAN, I SAID, DID YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID?" I yelled.

He looked at me with a freaky smile. "Gabriella…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Did he do what I think he did with her?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...**


	24. Plan A in Action

Did Ryan…ahem…with GABRIELLA? As in, Ms. Gabriella Montez, the guy-stealer? Apparently, Ryan slept with her at the party that Taylor threw that night. Ryan told me, as soon as he had recovered from his little hangover.

"So, Ryan, what happened?" I asked him the next morning. Ryan didn't meet my gaze, and turned red. "You know, I'm not getting any younger over here."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, okay, you win."

"Exactly."

"Well, it was an accident, really. So, I went to the party, right?" I nodded. "Then, I kind of…had…a little too much—"

"You were drinking?" I cut in. He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, what was I supposed to do? Everybody else was, too! Gabriella was there, and I just…we just…got carried away because of the mood of the whole thing…it wasn't supposed to happen, Sharpay! We fell asleep in Taylor's guest bed…and we got carried away. But it wasn't supposed to happen, I swear!"

Then I realized something. Drunk or not, Gabriella was CHEATING on Troy, with my brother! Ha ha! It was the perfect plan. I could use that fact against Gabriella and Troy's relationship, and if I do this skillfully enough, maybe Troy will hate her and fall for me again! I can get away with it, I'm the ICE QUEEN after all…

Okay, Sharpay, Plan A initiated.

**x0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0x**

At school, well, I really didn't need to do anything. It's surprising how fast gossip can travel through the halls at East High in only a matter of minutes. I kept overhearing conversations like…

"OOOH! Today I heard that Chad told Jason who told Michael who told Zeke who told James who was overheard by Taylor who told Kelsi who told me that Gabriella is cheating on Troy with the Ice King!"

I laughed to myself. "Well, let's see how long the relationship will last NOW."

**x0x0x0x0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0x**

During lunch, I was sitting down next to Ryan at out own private table upstairs, only for the "Drama Nerds". I grabbed the apple off of my tray and began to eat that.

Suddenly there was yelling coming from the tables downstairs. I recognized that voice…it was Troy. He sounded pretty mad, sad, and betrayed all at the same time. I got out of the chair I was in and went to watch the commotion below me. Yes, it was Troy, yelling at Gabriella. Hmm, it seems like the plan's working.

"How could you do that, Gabi!" Troy yelled. "I thought that I could trust you! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Gabi looked like she was about to cry. "But Troy, listen! It wasn't my fault! I was drunk a-and I didn't know what I was doing! I'm sorry! I didn't know this would hap—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WERE DRUNK OR NOT!" Troy spat at her. "What matters is that you too our trust and threw it out the freaking window!"

Gabi was crying now. "But, baby, I'm sorry!"

"Don't call me_ baby_ unless you mean it! You know what, I don't think we were meant for each other like I thought," he said. "Thanks for ruining what I thought could last forever." Then he walked away, leaving a sobbing ex-girlfriend, and me, a mischievous girl who saw this as her chance to steal the guy she loved back.

Right now, I know most of you think I'm automatically a bitch and that I'm happy that they're breaking up, but that's not it. I LOVED Troy! I'm not just a cold-hearted maniac who has no feelings for the general welfare of others, I want to be somebody. I want to feel like I'm actually loved by somebody. Is that too much to ask?

I've lost WAY more in my life than anybody, except Ryan, in this whole school, probably in this whole state! I open up my heart to Troy, a think a person like me hardly ever does. He took advantage of that and now I'm even more afraid to try it again, knowing he already hurt me once. I know he still likes me, though. It shows in his eyes when he looks at me.

I really think Troy is the one for me. I mean, THE ONE. The one that I could spend the rest of my life with, feeling content and safe. I think I could belong in the world if only Troy would guide me to reality once again. I'm surely going to talk to him tomorrow about this. Wish me luck!


	25. Happily Ever After

Troy was sitting all alone during lunch one day, not really talking to anybody. He was still upset about the whole Gabriella incident. Apparently Gabriella was too because she didn't show up for school. Now was my chance to talk to Troy and see if he still loved me like he did before. I held up my hands and strutted through a crowded area of the hallways, and everybody parted like the Red Sea. Okay, Sharpay, approach victim with caution.

"H-hey," I started. Troy looked at me briefly, but I could tell that he probably had been crying.

"Sharpay." He greeted me with only my first name. That can't be good. I took a deep breath, careful not to lose it and freak out.

"I'm sorry about Gabriella," I said. That was the only thing that was only half true. I smiled sadly at him and he sighed.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "I should have seen that coming…somehow. I just…I just thought that she would have known better." His voice cracked. Nope, this can NOT be good.

I shook my head. "No, Troy, you couldn't have predicted that. It came on its own, you know that." I placed my hand on top of his. _What are you doing! _

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know there's someone out there for you, I mean, someday you'll find that one person that you know you'll spend the rest of your life with."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, true." He looked into my eyes and I could feel myself blushing. "Thanks, Shar, for reminding me." He kept on looking at me. I sighed and took this opportunity to say what I was going to say.

"You know, Troy, when you left me, I-I was devastated," I whispered.

"I…I'm really sorry, Shar. I was stupid…I deserved to die! But I never stopped loving you," he said. "To tell you the truth," he smiled at me. "I never felt that feeling of true love with Gabriella than when I was with you." When I heard that, my face lit up like a jack-o-lantern.

"I missed you."

"Look, Sharpay, do you think…do you think that we could maybe get bac—" Our faces were almost touching. He was leaning in, and he was getting closer and closer by the second. Our lips touched, and I deepened the kiss. Before we knew it, we were practically making out. We pulled away so we could actually breathe.

"I think we can, Troy," I said. Then his face got serious. I frowned.

"I don't know, Sharpay. You're brother stole Gabriella away from me."

I swallowed. "B-but it wasn't his f-fault! He d-didn't know better!" My eyes began to water. _Stop, Sharpay. Stop right now! Don't start the waterworks…_

Seeing the look on my face, Troy laughed softly, well, until he saw my shoulders shaking. He stopped. "Hey hey hey, I was kidding! I was _kidding, _Shar…" He pulled me into a hug. "Come on, I was joking. I'm sorry…" I forced the lump that was rising in my throat back down. _Damn, Sharpay, he was joking. Stop being a crybaby._

"Shar, I'm sorry, really." I pulled away.

I looked at him sternly. "Don't ever do that again." We stared at each other again, then simultaneously cracked up. "Oh yeah, I accept your apology." The bell rang and we reluctantly stood up and walked towards the school, hand in hand.

"God, Sharpay, you're so sensitive!" he told me jokingly. Once again, I turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"See? Like that!"

I playfully slapped him on the arm. "You know I can't help it."

"Yeah I know…"

I ran home that day after school and literally burst into tears because I was so excited. See? Everything was okay. I had my boyfriend back, and David was in prison, and everything was going okay for me.

**x0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0x**

I spent the rest of High School together with Troy, and I was thankful for that. Ryan eventually got together with none other than Gabriella Montez herself! We all graduated and went to the same college, roommates with each other. Life is great when you spend it with the ones you love. I looked back at the harsh but vivid memories of my past, but realized that life goes on, and you have to live it like everyday could be your last, because, only God knows, it could be.

Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and I are currently living peacefully. I learned that the past will always haunt you, but the present and future is what you have to look up to. Even though my life was rocky the first few years, right now, I honestly could say that I, Sharpay Evans, could possibly be the happiest person alive.

**.:THE END:.

* * *

Aw, it ended so fast!Review, review, review!Please? I wanna get a hundred reviews...it'll make me feel special. :) Please? Anyhoo...**

Sequel, anyone?


	26. Epilogue

This here concludes the first story, _The Complete Life Story of Me, the Ice Queen_. Yeah I know that this wasn't very _complete, _but you'll receive other explanations and things in the sequel, which I think I'm going to call _Missing in Action. _At the beginning, it'll probably try to explain the beginnings of Troy/Sharpay's and Ryan/Gabriella's relationships, just to explain them a little more. I agree that the story kind of left main parts out, but I couldn't think of anything else, but I'll try to in the sequel! (I'd do anything to make all my reviewers happy!). After that, it's going to focus mostly on the Troypay part of the story. Maybe I'll write another sequel to that, but that possibility is up to you! Review and please tell me what you think! Thanks. :)

Epilogue:

Troy and Sharpay have been going out for the rest of their years at East High, and they really think that their relationship will last. As for Ryan and Gabriella, eh, it's pretty much the same. Just imagine a nice relationship between all of them. Of course, there are hardships and struggles every once in a while, but that is a key element to a stronger bond. Everyone needs to test their relationship to see if it's really what they want in life. Other things do happen to all four lovers, but you'll just have to wait and find out!


End file.
